


Enamorado

by Left_hand



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanfic, KiyoHyuu, Multi, Platonic Romance, Romance, hyuuriko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabes lo bien que luces estando enamorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamorado

_No sabes lo bien que luces estando enamorado._

Y estando celoso y siendo celado. Porque con esa aura que te brota inconscientemente gustas de alejar a toda persona entrometida de aquello que no consideras tu propiedad, sino tu quién por proteger.

No sabes lo bien que luces con la sonrisa inconsciente y los ojos brillantes a la espera de que comience el día. Con la ropa arreglada más que de costumbre y la caballerosidad a flote en cada oportunidad, como esperando recibir a una verdadera reina en tu vida.

Con la firmeza tatuada en las acciones y esa capacidad de no poder divertirte sin estar preocupado de lo que vendrá día a día. Con la paternidad queriéndote brotar, pero absteniéndose porque, bueno, nuestros compañeros de equipo no podrían pasar por tus hijos.

Con esos intentos desesperados de no caer en el amor aunque ya lo hayas hecho una y mil veces. Y con la expresión de preciada dolencia que te causa saberlo, porque a ti también te gusta saberte enamorado.

Con ese miedo constante a que nos demos cuenta de ello, como si no lo supiésemos ya, pero también con esas ganas de querer gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no tener que ocultárselo a nadie nunca más.

Con esa elaborada prisión en que tú mismo te has metido para evitar ver lo que a ojos de todos es más que claro: que eres correspondido. Que tu amor no solo queda en un simple platónico sino que en realidad eres amado y lo eres eternamente.

Porque tú no sabes lo bien que luces estando enamorado es que me enamoras más a mí. Con esas actitudes que solo el amor juvenil te puede dar: con esa impulsividad tan impropia de ti que suele surgirte por ratos o con esa pacífica sensación que te causa saber que el día ha llegado a su final.

Porque me gustas enamorado es que no quiero interrumpir tu relación. Porque me gusta verte feliz y verte triste, porque me gusta simplemente verte y admirarte en todo tu esplendor de enamorado, y enamorado hasta la médula de ella; de la que yo también me enamoré alguna vez.

Porque, aquí, con ustedes dos jurando amarse por una eternidad, les deseo que sigan enamorados, para que sus corazones permanezcan vivos de alegría.

Por eso agradezco que te hayas enamorado de Riko. Y que ella se enamorara de ti, Hyuuga.

_Porque no sabes lo bien que luces estando enamorado, aun si no es de mí._

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto en un principio aprovechándome del término de la tercera temporada pero no llegué a publicarlo aquí, así que aquí está: porque es la OTP, porque Teppei me puede, porque su última escena juntos no venía en el manga y no me la esperé y dolió, y porque soy amante del Angst puro y duro.


End file.
